


ਮੇਰੇ ਹਵਾ

by friedhotsauce



Series: Mohabbat [1]
Category: Veer-Zaara (2004)
Genre: F/M, Poetry, Romantic Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 19:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/friedhotsauce/pseuds/friedhotsauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She misses the wind, her wind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ਮੇਰੇ ਹਵਾ

**Author's Note:**

> The recurring phrase and title is in punjabi and is pronounced as so:  
> First word: meh-re (meaning, my)  
> Second word: huv-ah (meaning, wind)

Breath is lost  
When you're so far away  
West of my heart is unforgiving  
Without  
ਮੇਰੇ ਹਵਾ

Shade melts away  
When golden fields rot with grey  
West of my heart reigns a cold sun  
Without  
ਮੇਰੇ ਹਵਾ

Rushing rivers harden over  
When they are stoned from the sky  
West of my heart is dry and cracked  
Without  
ਮੇਰੇ ਹਵਾ

But  
Looking to the border,

East of my heart  
ਮੇਰੇ ਹਵਾ dances diamonds in my lungs  
East of my heart  
ਮੇਰੇ ਹਵਾ lies under a sugar umbrella  
East of my heart  
ਮੇਰੇ ਹਵਾ kisses the waves on my cheeks  
There, flowers will grow under the next sun  
Biking along with  
ਮੇਰੇ ਹਵਾ


End file.
